


Experimental

by GhostFedora



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gen, Hybrids, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFedora/pseuds/GhostFedora
Summary: A strange new hybrid DNA experiment lab are looking for new subjects. The boss' son refuses to take over the business in a desire to do YouTube, so he takes revenge by capturing the group his son is a part of, the banana bus squad.





	1. Prologue: operation BBS

**Yo yo yo peeps, it's ya boi Ghost! :3 and first of all, thank you so much for the support on Divided. I know you guys liked that series, but for now, I'll just leave it. I'll either carry it on when I'm inspired to or redo it but IDK. As for now, I wanna do this. And I know what you'll say. "So many people have done this kind of story, why do this instead of a more original story?" Well, it's because this is the kind of story I love to read. That and I generally know more about hybrids and experimentation than gem stuff since I don't watch much SU and DBZ so it'll be easier to write. But for now, let's get straight into this!~**

 

_January 2018, New York_

 

Albany is known to have a secret. One everyone in the town knows, but nobody ever does anything about. That's because that secret is a human experimentation lab just off the border coast of the town and Canada. Not only is this a normal human experimentation lab, but it's one that can pretty much change the human DNA in any way, shape or form they like, just for their sheer intelligence as a company and their suspicious sponsorship. Their main source of income came from their manager, Dr William T. Dennis PHD, a man obsessed with upgrading the standards of the human body for science. Said manager was currently relaxing at his desk, smoking a typical cigar as his feet rested on the table. Behind him, massive glass double doors lead to a balcony looked out to the main holding area of the experiment cells. The boss smirked, putting the cigar out with a sigh of happiness. 

"Isn't life great, son?"

On the other side of the desk, a 28 year old man sat nervously on a normal chair, only looking $10 compared to his father's $10 000 throne. He was Johnathan W Dennis, the eldest and only son to the title of his father's heritage.  **Yes, this is Delirious, and I know he might not be that age, but for this he is, K?**

"I guess."

William raises an eyebrow, his dark blue eyes looking over at his son with slight suspicion.

"You're normally not like this. What seems to be the problem now, John?"

"I just...you wouldn't understand. No offence, dad."

"Son, I don't care what it is. As the future leader of this lab, a lot of responsibility will be put on you. Such things as this will just break you down."

"About that.."

"Johnathan?"

"I don't want to run this place."

"..."

Johnathan looks at his father with slight fear. His father was never a man to have a silent reaction, no matter what the news is. Even when his sister brought her boyfriend over, he still welcomed Luke into the family. But this...this was just worrying to the bone.

"Dad...?"

His father reaches over for a smartphone next to him, ringing a contact unknown to Johnathan before holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello? yes. I need you over here. Yes. He's here. Bring the kit."

He puts it down, sighing and running his hand through his dark chocolate hair. Johnathan bites his lip, his matching hair slightly covering the top of his left eye.

"Johnathan."

"Yes, Dad?"

"What career have you chosen to continue instead of this?"

"Well, as you know, I do videos with my friends-"

"That Vanoss kid?"

"Yeah, Evan and the others."

"The banana bus crew, correct?"

"Yeah. My channel's just hit 10 million subscribers, so I wanna do YouTube full-time."

"...well then. I'm sorry to do this to you, John, but you should have stuck to the business."

"Wait, what?"

The door opens as a young 20 year-old woman walks in, looking similar to the 2 men at the desk. In her hand was a clear white liquid in a needle.

"Ah, Melissa, there you are."

"You wanted me, Dad?"

"Mel?"

"John?? Why are you here?"

"Johnathan here doesn't want to carry on the business."

"What? John, why not?"

"I want to do YouTube."

"I need you to take your brother down to the lab."

"But-"

"Melissa."

"...I'm sorry, John."

"Mel, please don't do th-"

Johnathan gets cut off as his sister betrayingly jabs the needle in the right side of his neck. He pulls away, placing a hand over where the needle went.

"Hey!"

"Farewell, John. You picked the wrong choice."

John stared at his father with literal tears of heartbroken natures as everything goes black.

 

**Poor Delirious ;-;**

 


	2. Chapter 1: Craig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first capture takes place

**:3**

 

_Los Angeles, California_

 

”Sami? C’mon, we need to go!”

”Coming!”

Craig smiles and rolls his eyes as he watches his girlfriend Sami race down the stairs with her makeup bag in tow. Of course she wanted it, they’re going to PAX after all.

”Why would I assume otherwise?”

”Gotta look good for the convention.”

“You don’t need to since you look drop dead gorgeous anyways.”

Sami grins and kisses Craig’s cheek. Her British boyfriend smiles back, cheeks slightly flustered pink from the gesture. 

“As much as you may think that, I’m meeting all your friends there, so I wanna look nice.”

”Fine, Fine.”

The two get into the car, holding hands as they head to the airport.

 

_Time Skip!_

Craig and Sami arrive in the arrivals department of the Albany New York airport. They yawn and stretch, almost in perfect sync. 

“Well, that took ages.”

”you said it.”

“I don’t know about you, but I want a Starbucks.”

”You go ahead and order, I need a piss.”

”The usual white girl trash latte?”

”You know it!”

Craig chuckles and heads to the bathroom. He really fucking loves his girlfriend. He starts humming a small tune as he does his *ahem* business. Just as he’s about to wash his hands, however, the lights all flickered off into an almost pitch black atmosphere from the late evening outside. Everything goes silent around the Britishman, except for his slightly panicked pants in an attempt to calm himself.

”Calm down, Craig, it’s just the lights. Nothing to worry about. Everything’s ok.”

A faint set of paws scamper slowly over the slightly cracked floor surface behind Craig. 

“Hello?”

The paws only get closer behind him, faint hisses now spit out. It sounds a bit like a raccoon, but the Britishman refused to look behind him and check. As soon as the paws stop right behind his legs, he shakingly looks over his shoulder at the creature. Just as he assumed, a deep grey shaded raccoon with darker grey stripes on its ringed tail and dark blue eyes sat behind him. It was just staring at him. Craig stares back at it with slight shock. This little creature was clearly different to his own species.

”Ugh, hi?”

The Britishman fully turns around, kneeling down in front of the raccoon with a palm gently stretched out to it. It only stares back, its tail swaying as the only movement response. Craig raises an eyebrow at this, going down further into the floor to prop onto one knee.

”You’re a strange one, aren’t you? Blue eyes, weird behaviour...things that definitely aren’t normal for a ra-“

Craig gets cut off as the raccoon pushes up onto its hind paws and claws his face hard with both front paws, slashing 6 deep lines down his cheeks. His glasses fly off into the doorway of the restroom as the Britishman collides with the floor. He tries to sit up, a hand holding the back of his bleeding head, but gets kicked back down by a figure.

”Stay down.”

”What the fuck?”

”And can you just shut up already? You’re doing my head in.”

”Who the hell are you?”

”Aww, you don’t remember me, Craig?”

”...John?”

”Yup!”

”What happened to you, man?”

”Well, let’s just say Jo-my Dad-wasn’t happy about me not taking over his lab company.”

”So he turned you into one of his experiments?”

Craig looks up slightly at Johnathan, his gaze softening at what his friend had become. The taller Male had the exact features of the raccoon that just attacked him, his bare foot pressed down on his chest.

”My father only helped J-me- how foolish I was to betray him.”

”John, please, whatever you’re doing here, please don’t do it.”

”Sorry Craig, But I’ve got to make it up to my father. And for the record, you’ll refer to me as Delirious now.”

”John-“

”Delirious...!”

Delirious hisses and presses his foot harder into Craig’s chest, causing the shorter Male to squirm and whimper slightly.

”Look at you. Weak. Like a little fox under a lion’s imprisonment...hmm.”

He looks over to Craig slightly with a smirk.

”w-what...?”

”A fox. That’d be perfect for you.”

”wait, what? Del, please don’t do this to me! I’m sorry for what your Dad did to you, but you’re really going to let the same happen to your friends?”

”Well, I’ve got to punish John somehow. Anyways, I better get you back to the lab. Father will be pleased.”

”John, ple-“

Delirious smirks more and licks the side of Craig’s head, knocking the Male our in the process. He chuckles in his insane tone before picking him up into a piggyback and leaping out of the window straight to the forest.

”Craig? Craig!!”

Sami hesitantly pokes her head round the corner, gasping at the sight of her boyfriend’s glasses on the floor. She picks them up, panicking.

”Craig! No...”

 

**;-; Craig...my innocent smol bean**


	3. RETURN?!

**Oh shit waddup, it’s ya boi Ghost! :3 and HOLY SHIT, IM BACK!! I’m so sorry for abandoning this but I’m ready to come back. Over the past...however long, I’ve been prewriting chapters for this. I have about 7 chapters ready for you guys. So later today, I’ll get chapter 3 out!!**

 

**Its good to be back ;),**

**Ghost~**


End file.
